Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: Scorpius has trouble telling Rose he loves her, so gives her a single rose. When she rejects him, he vows to discover her favourite flower, in order to win her heart. Multiple chapter composed of drabbles, A-Z.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The first time Scorpius Malfoy had given Rose a flower, she'd thrown it on the ground and stormed off.

"I hate it." She'd said, and it confused Score greatly. It had been the most beautiful of all the roses he'd seen, and damn it if rose bushes didn't have thousands of prickly thorns. He'd been planning to make his move for months, and by then he'd been as ready as ever. He'd even had to wait for the bud to mature and crease open, plucking it gently from its bush before it had a chance to close up again- no easy task. Its fragrance was lovely, and he'd even endured some slight teasing from the other boys, but that hadn't mattered much with the goal he'd had in mind. The day had seemed bright and cheerful, as if nothing could go wrong.

It was the day he'd been prepared to confess his love for Rose, and she all but spat it in his face.

"Don't be so glum Score." Al said. "It's not you she hates, it's the flower."

Scorpius- who'd been lying on the library table, sprawled across the books- solemnly grumbled, "that makes me feel _much_ better Al. Thank you."

Detecting sarcasm, Albus tilted back in his chair. "Don't be a wanker. She's always hated roses."

"Why?" The slightly muffled voice of Scorpius questioned.

"I dunno." Al returned. "Girl thing, I guess."

Albus was quiet after that, leaving Score to his grieving in peace without examining the workings of the female mind. There was nothing he could do to ever prove he loved Rose. In fact, the whole flower thing might've just put him even lower in her books. Roses did symbolize that knight-in-armor kind of love, after all, perfect for best-friend confessions about harbored feelings. Scorpius was just about to consider that Rose didn't even _believe _in love when an idea struck him. Bless his brilliant Ravenclaw mind!

"I've got it!" He shouted, jumping up and startling Albus off his chair. The hawk-like librarian was glaring daggers at Score, and looked about ready to lecture them, so he hastily sat down.

In a rush he explained his plan, saying that Rose couldn't hate _all_ flowers, and that he just had to find the one she liked the most. It was perfect, he just knew it, no way for her to resist. With Albus's encouragement he sprinted out of the library, down the Entrance Corridor and to the gardens, a little ways away from Hagrid's hut.

With hundreds of flowers planted there, he knew he'd have no trouble whatsoever. It couldn't take him forever, but if it did, he'd find the right flower for Rose.


	2. Anemone

"Albus told me to meet you here, so I told him to stuff it," Rose said casually, as she leaned against the Astronomy Tower's railing. Her eyes were closed and the wind was ruffling her cascading ruby curls, blowing them around her face. Sighing contentedly, she motioned to Scorpius. She looked like an angel.

Rose had seemed to have forgotten the fact that she'd exploded at Score, and was acting like nothing had changing. Only, that was the bad part-far worse than her ignoring him, or blowing him off, or never talking to him again. Scorpius didn't know how girls worked, much alone himself. He had no idea how to tell her that he loved her fluently, so the plan in motion was still the flower thing. His fingers twitched in their hold around his current bouquet. They could be the ones.

"So... I brought you something." Scorpius said, trying to sound just as casual, ignoring her own remark.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I dunno, they're nothing, they just... reminded me of you." Score pulled the flowers out from behind his back, waiting for Rose to open her eyes, which she did at her own leisure, taking her time _as usual._

For a moment, some emotion flashed across her face that Score couldn't place, but then it was gone and she was reaching for the stems. "How'd they remind you of me?" She asked, eying them skeptically.

"Well," Score had planned this, he knew his exact course of action! "They're all multicolored and bright. I figured that was like you, how you like to stand out and be loud and stuff. I think they're called Anemones or something. I'm not sure." He was sure. He was one-hundred percent sure. He'd done his nifty research gig. "They're like, supposed to be some kind of wind omen. And they look pretty with almost every other flower, but they also stand out alone. So, I guess that's how it reminded me of you..."

"Oh." Rose repeated, still looking at the flowers. Her face was almost softening, and for a second, Scorpius knew he had her, knew he had finally cracked the case of Rose Weasley.

Then in one, swift motion, she threw the flowers off the tower and the wind carried them away.

"So not a very _good_ omen I guess." She stated. And then went on to discuss the upcoming Quidditch match that Saturday.


	3. Buttercup

The next time that Scorpius saw Rose was during Transfiguration that morning, and even then it was from a distance. He'd accidentally missed out on breakfast earlier, thus losing his chance to present her with his second flower of choice. So, while Professor McGonagall was going on about something or another, Score was trying to get her attention. It was a task deemed for only the most dedicated of people. Transfiguration wasn't her _favorite_ or anything, though it certainly wasn't her least favorite subject either. But you'd be surprised how difficult it was to interrupt a Ravenclaw from their studies in class. That must've been why they had so many house points.

Scorpius had never noticed before how she looked when she was concentrating deep on something. The way her brow furrowed slightly and she nodded her head on occasion, sometimes vigorously as if understanding or agreeing. She was nibbling on the end of her quill as it fluttered by her face, which was a shock because she didn't bite her nails or anything and usually those two things coincided. Her handwriting was small and practiced, almost like a scribe, and she held the instruments almost delicately in her hands. Sometimes, she set down her utensils and just absorbed all the knowledge, committing it to memory before she delved back in. She was _definitely _a worthy Ravenclaw, Scorpius thought, even if he himself wasn't.

"Rosie." He whispered, hoping her unused and deeply loathed nickname would stir her, but to no avail. "Rose." He called again, a little louder. At that a few of the other kids turned toward him, Lysander sending him a dirty look.

Sighing, he took the flower from his pocket, a brightly highlighted yellow buttercup, still wet with a few drops of dew. He quickly pulled a bug out from the center and wiped his dirt-covered hands on his robes. It had been the most magnificent he could find.

With great care and affection, he opened his copy of _Advance Transfiguration_ and placed the flower amongst the spells and words, in the gutter of the book and closed it. Tempted to slide it across to where she was, he reconsidered. It was Transfiguration, after all, and the least he could do was transfigure it.

Carefully noting Professor McGonagall at the head of the classroom he mumbled a quick spell which turned his book into an origami bird, the way his father had taught him. With another incantation he sent it fluttering its way to Rose.

Halfway to its destination a hand clenched around it. "_Mister _Malfoy." Crap, the woman had eyes like a hawk. He sheepishly looked up into McGonagall's face, an innocent smile playing his lips. "I'm well aware that Miss Weasley is a _beautiful _young lady, but if you could refrain from you flirtation antics until _after _class, it'd be gratefully appreciated by your classmates and myself."

Scorpius felt his face begin to heat up as the Professor returned to the front of the class, carrying his lovely buttercup away with her. But when he cast a quick glance at Rose she was also blushing, and softly giggled, a small, secret smile playing her lips.


	4. Carnation

Scorpius was lounging in the common room when Rose next showed up, pushing his legs off the couch so she could have a seat. She looked vaguely flushed, as if she'd just come in from off the grounds, and he automatically asked, "what's up?" before blushing slightly at the proximity between them.

"Lorcan's just taken me to feed some thestrals." She said, as Score set aside his book, folding his legs beneath him. "Seeing as neither of us can see them, it proved to be rather more difficult than we expected. Hagrid was there though," she added, almost as an afterthought. "So it was fine."

If Scoprius hadn't known that Lorcan had an eye for a certain _other_ cousin of Rose's, then he might've been jealous, but instead he just nodded his amusement. Personally he'd never liked the thestrals, even if he couldn't see them. But just the thought of something so terribly pessimistic gave him the creeps.

"Oh!" Score said, suddenly remembered the carnation in his pocket and shoving a hand in to retrieve it. "I have-"

"Scorpius." Rose said, placing a stilling hand on his wrist. "Leave the flower. Please?"

One look at her face and Scorpius complied, noticing the sobering expression beneath the wind flush and exhilaration.

"I was thinking we could head down to the Quidditch match together, tomorrow morning." She said, recovering her playful attitude. "Al said he could ditch the Slytherbugs and join us then."

"Alright," Score said, breathing in sharply as she leaned against him for a moment to reach for his book.

"_Qudditch Through the Ages_." She mused, almost to herself. "Fitting."


	5. Daisy

**A/N: Reviews are an authors drug guys!**

As Saturday morning rolled around, Rose and Scorpius found themselves walking down to the Quidditch pitch, each tightly wrapped in their robes, scarves, and hats. The weather was in that awkward stage between winter and spring, and most of the flowers were only just beginning to peak up through the frost. Scorpius had already placed all the needed enchantments on his own flower bed, and with Hagrid there to tend to them when necessary there wasn't a chance he couldn't find the most perfect one. All the kids began pouring out of the Great Hall, practically buzzing with the excitement. Despite the fact that this was hardly an important match, bets were being made around every corner, which the two carefully avoided. Besides, with a winning streak like Gryffindors they really already knew who'd win. And since half of Rose's family was on that team, Score knew exactly who they'd be rooting for.

"Wotcher guys!" Albus greeted, as he loped over towards them, waving goodbye to his Slytherin cronies. Rose made a face at them which Albus just missed, and they continued over to the Ravenclaw stands. "So, what've you two been up to?" Al asked them, sending a wink Score's way that made him hide his face. "I noticed you weren't at breakfast."

"Left early." Rose said, indicating all the people swarming to the stands. "Glad to see you were missing us."

Albus stuck his tongue out at her childishly, but the two were always at each others throats anyways, so Scorpius disregarded it.

When everyone had finally filed in and taken a seat, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs took the field. Madam Bell, a supposed Hogwarts legend and Quidditch instructor, came out, did her "before the game" speech and let loose the balls. "And right from the start, James Potter, inspiring young man, goes straight for the snitch, wasting no time whatsoever..."

Ignoring the commentary and cheers, Scorpius turned to Rose, pulling her out of the game momentarily. "Here," he said, opening her hand and folding it gently around the daisy he'd discovered. "Just take it."

Rose had a look akin to bemusement on her face, but she nodded and flashed him a little smile, before turning back to the game.

She didn't, however, as Scorpius noticed, get rid of the flower. It remained in her hand the whole time.


	6. Everlasting

Scorpius had just finished addressing a letter to his parents, and was making his way up to the Owlery. It was a long trek, but one he was accustomed to, and he didn't mind making it once a week. It was refreshing to just be alone for a bit up there, high in the castle with a fantastic view. He didn't have his own owl, but the Weasleys were more than happy to share their abundance of them. He'd just finished tying the scroll to Elphias when someone's footsteps echoed up the spiraling stairs. He wasn't much surprised that it was Rose.

"Hey," he said, turning away from her towards the window, where the wind was blowing and the trees were swaying.

"Hey," she replied nonchalantly, going over to Bathilda and tying her own letter to her foot. Score wasn't watching her but knew that she would be petting under Bathilda's wings and giving her owl treats. She liked being up there just as much as Scorpius did, and before long she knew all the owls' names and special scratching spots.

"I don't have it with me." Score said, continuing his gaze of the Forbidden Forest. Though, of course, it wasn't very forbidden anymore, or quite so menacing for that matter either. The name had just sort of stuck, but the caretaker wouldn't be punishing any students found wandering in and out of it, provided it wasn't during school hours. It was an interesting enough place to go, but Score hadn't been for some time now.

"Your flower?" The red head asked, coming up beside him and resting against the windowsill.

"That'd be it. It was beautiful too, called an _Everlasting_."

"Sounds beautiful." Rose said, all the while looking at Score's face and his reactions, while he continued looking out. It didn't escape his notice how easily she was talking about this now, when only a few days ago she'd been the pit of fury at the thought of it. Maybe he really was getting to her. Maybe he was getting closer to dethorning his Rose.

He felt much calmer with that knowledge, and his thumping heart settled down. "You would've liked it, I'm sure."

"Hm..." Rose hummed, a smile spreading her lips. "Probably." Her hand lingered dangerously close to his on the sill, but they didn't touch just yet, and Scorpius knew he still had a ways to go.


	7. Fuchsia

Scorpius couldn't believe it when Monday presented itself to the world and Rose didn't show up for Charms. She didn't appear at Herbology either, or Potions, or any of their other classes before lunch. Finally he'd had enough, and (rather frustratedly) he went to go look for her. She was an avid learner and student, what would permit her to lose class? She never cut, so he didn't bother looking in any of their usual hang-out spots, and there was absolutely no way she was still asleep. The girl had a physiology like an alarm clock. Eventually he ran into Hugo though, and decided to ask him.

"Hey, do you know where-"

"Rose? Yeah, she's in the Hospital Wing." Hugo said, pausing to talk to Scorpius in the hall.

"Hospital Wing?" Score asked, genuinely confused. Another thing about Rose was that she never got sick. _Ever._ She couldn't allow herself to be sick for sheer lack of homework-time and lessons. It sort of made Score roll his eyes, and made Al call her a try-hard. But they just liked to poke fun.

"Mhm," Hugo responded. "She's just a little peaky. I wouldn't worry," he added, sending Scorpius a knowing smile that he accepted with stride.

"Fine," Scorpius said. He handed Hugo his flower, an explosive purple fuchsia with dangling pink bells. "In helping me win your sister's heart, will you give this to her for me?"

Hugo took it, but considered it for a moment, and then said, "she's not going to like it, but sure."

"Wait, you can tell just by looking at it?" Score asked incredulously.

"Yeah, too _girly_, I bet that's what she'll say."

Scorpius eyed Hugo enviously for a moment, and then said almost to himself, "well I liked it."

"You, my friend, may need a crash course in all things Rose Weasley."

Score dearly hoped that much wasn't true.


	8. Gardenia

"Can you believe it?" Rose asked, "I'm better, and it's all because of you."

"Yes, well, you definitely like blaming _me _for things, don't you?"

"Prat, it's more of a compliment. Your stupid girly fuchsia made me laugh. And you know what Muggles say- laughter is the best medicine."

"Actually, I don't, but now I do." Score returned. "Thanks for that."

"Right right, Mr Pureblood Perfect over here doesn't affiliate with Muggles. How silly of me."

"It's not my fault both my parents are awkward around Muggles. We didn't all grow up on Grimm fairytales and Batman comics. Not that they don't try, mind you. Sometimes I wish they would just save themselves the embarrassment."

"I'm sure. Well, down to business then. What've you got for me today?" Rose questioned, coyly smiling her amusement.

Scorpius immediately felt his face heat up. "This isn't just fun and games you know," he mumbled.

"Well... what are you trying to do?"

"T-to find your favorite flower."

Rose looked at him for a moment, before deciding on something, and saying, "Fine. I'll play along."

Score nodded, before presenting his gardenia. It was a snowy-white petaled flower that produced an attractive odor; he was becoming less and less sure of himself with each flower though. Luckily, Rose must've accounted for that too.

"You should take me down to your garden sometime, and let _me_ pick out my own flower."

Noticing his shocked look, she added, "Hagrid." as if that explained the reason she knew about it in the first place. "I'm sure it'd make your job a whole lot easier."

Scorpius smiled, but it was then he realized that he didn't exactly _mind_ doing all this. Surely that must be saying something about him. "Okay," he said, picking up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "We'll reconvene after dinner and head down then. Now, I have to go meet Hugo."

"Hugo?" Rose asked, between a fit of coughs.

Scorpius felt himself blush again and quickly sped off before she could question further. Forgive him his fantasies, but he was sure he was getting better at this.


	9. Hibiscus

Scorpius and Rose met just outside the Great Hall, people still crowding to leave around them. A few of the Weasleys called out greetings to them, and Fred even wolf-whistled, making them both smile- if a little abashed. "Lead the way then," Rose said, ready to pull herself away from all the hustle. The two left out the front doors and began the short walk down to Score's garden.

From afar, it looked stunningly beautiful. Many pastels of colors were blending together like a canvas, and it seemed to hold a promise of spring. The days were getting longer little by little, and everyone was looking forward to the warm afternoons ahead. When they reached their destination, Score looked at Rose as if to ask, "what do you think," and her grin in response was answer enough.

"I had no idea you were such the herbologist." she said, admiring all the variety amongst them. Butterflies and bees were in the air, as well as the thick, undeniable scent of a flower bed- the earth and dirt, the air and plants.

"Well, I wasn't until now. Desperate times I guess. So Rosie, now it's time to pick your favorite flower."

Rose grimaced at the nickname, but didn't say anything as she began making her way among the rows. She seemed to be taking each and every flower into consideration, and then dismissing it for a minute flaw. Finally, after however long of watching her, she pointed one out. "Here," she said, "that one."

Score looked over at the one she was pointing at. It was a white flower with yellow painting the inside of its petals. He never would've guessed. "Sorry," he said, looking at her solemnly. "You can't have that one."

"What?" Rose spluttered, slightly exasperated.

"If I recall correctly, that flower starts with an 'F.' As of now we're on 'H.'"

"Oh, so now you're going in order of the alphabet?"

"That's correct." Scorpius complied. "If I'd known beforehand maybe I wouldn't have given you the fuchsia..."

Rose shook her head in annoyance. "Maybe I should just let you stick to picking them out? No way I'll ever find one that starts with 'H' in all this."

"Here we are," Score said triumphantly, picking one off its bush. "Hibiscus. Perfect for teas and the like. _You_ like tea, don't you Rose?"

She stifled a sigh. "Unfortunately it doesn't match my hair. Maybe next time."


	10. Iris

Almost a week had gone by since the two made their truce, and Scorpius was feeling happier and happier by the second. Not only was Rose becoming more receptive, but she was also smiling around him more often, and playfully pushing or teasing him. She'd even gone out of her way to make sure Albus wasn't around, and the two of them would just talk or study together. He had a feeling that before long, he'd get to her, and that that day was coming soon. But she also didn't seem to have a problem with that- which was almost out of her usual character. Instead of being hostile and defensive, she was willing around him, almost as if she wanted him to succeed too. He knew enough about her to know that she wouldn't hold punches though, and if he really wanted a first kiss from her then it would only be under the unique circumstances that he really _could_ capture her heart. He knew he had luck on his side though- with half the Weasleys cheering him on and spying on her when necessary, there was absolutely _no way_ he could fail. All he was doing was reassuring himself of his earlier stance, with much of the needed support.

"Okay Ravenclaws," Rose declared to their study group on Friday afternoon. It was composed of most of the students in their year; Zabini, Boot and the Scamander twins, along with a few of the girls, Davies and Wood. Today was one of the days that Longbottom, Finnigan and Thomas had joined them, and they subtly coughed, "Gryffindors."

"And Gryffindors," she added. "This weekend is our pre-Easter hols Hogsmeade trip. And in honor of this very _small _bout of freedom, the Weasleys and Potters are going to be meeting at the Three Broomsticks for a congratulatory drink on making it this far. Then we get to haul arse when we get back for the NEWTs, so don't get into thinking we're finished yet. Everyone is welcomed-" "And encouraged!"- "to join us."

Despite the usual stress that persisted during this time a year, most of the advanced students weren't feeling too much pressure. Granted, they would be studying their butts off when they returned, but they really deserved the break for all their troubles. Ravenclaw was in lead as far as the House Cup (Gryffindor Quidditch games or not, they still had a knack for rule-breaking), and all they had to do was keep it up for another three months. Rose called him aside as everyone was pulling their things together to leave for dinner.

"We're at 'I' now, right? Let me see if I can guess." she said, her hands in her back pockets, rocking back and forth on her feet. Score noticed she was biting her lip again, something she'd been doing an increasing amount of the time around him. "Ivy? Something... Indigo? I don't know... I give."

Laughing, Score said, "you're just rubbish at this, aren't you?"

"Oh shut it," she said back, holding out her hand expectantly.

He gave her his iris; a purple, long stemmed flower. "How do you like it?"

"It's nice Scorpius. But if I gave in now, what would be the fun?"

Score could think of a few things.


	11. Jasmine

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've still got a bad case of writer's block. Thanks to Drivia-Drillian for the flower suggestion!**

The little gatherings at the Three Broomsticks had started off, as Rose told it, with just Victoire and Teddy. They were two of her older cousins who'd been at Hogwarts around seven years ago, who Score had never met before. Then again, he'd met almost all of their cousins over the Summers when Albus had invited him to stay for a while, so he wasn't very surprised that there were more. These meetings had increased in participants as the years progressed, until now, when almost all of the third years and above would meet, and the entire pub would just be one giant table put together. It made sense, really, because all of the Golden Trio kids had been very social, telling stories of great adventures-real, or made up. All the kids from all the houses (because the Potter-Weasleys had at least one in each house) turned up to discuss, talk, and vent. The crowd had always been something interesting.

Scorpius had been at these things almost as long as the rest had, so he had a pretty high position of authority as well. Traditionally, the oldest Potter or Weasley would hold the floor. This year it was James and Fred.

Over the chatter and bustle, they could be heard telling jokes to all that would listen, or playing games like Exploding Snap. A few times, Wizard Weasley Wheezes products could be seen going off, and butterbeers and Honeyduke's sweets were being distributed handsomely to everyone. It wasn't a wonder that everyone enjoyed these outings, and quite a few times students had suggested more frequent visits. Often times Albus, Score and Rose would sit near the head of the table and laugh along with the rest, giving up their studious mindsets for once and just being kids.

Scorpius was demonstrating his talent of tossing Bertie Botts in the air and catching them in his mouth, occasionally getting the rotten ones and grimacing. Happily, Rose began to try on her own, failing quite miserably, but nevertheless, trying.

"Just, just stay stationary, you're moving around to much," Score laughed, as the beans bounced and clattered to the floor. Albus tried his own hand with about twenty beans at once and, not surprisingly, it didn't work very well. They were so breathless with laughter by the time they made their way back up to the castle, that Scorpius had nearly forgotten to give Rose her flower.

With a flourish like a Muggle magician, he pulled out the cluster of jasmines and bowed to the nonexistent applause. "Thank you, thank you," he called, when his friends caught on and clapped heartily. "For my next performance I'll be pulling a rabbit out of a hat..."

"Why, thank you," Rose accepted with a mock-curtsey, as he handed her the flowers. He was surprised at how fluently they were acting together, but the night seemed so full of opportunities that he'd never acknowledged. Was it bad that he didn't feel so shy under the influence of multiple candies and butterbeers?

Albus, seemingly noticing this too, said, "Rose, didn't you say you wanted to ask Score something?"

"Oh yeah," she said lightly, a subtle blush forming high on her cheeks. "I wanted to know if you would like to come stay with us over the break."

For a second Score just stood there stock-still, his face probably a picture of shock. When he regained himself Al was laughing hard and Rose was still blushing. "Uh absolutely... yeah, of course!"

"Any other synonyms for 'yes' you'd like to try out?"

But Score was just a little ecstatic at the prospect that she'd asked him out.


	12. Kale

**A/N: I must again thank the lovely Drivia-Drillian for the input on flower choices, and if anyone else out there wants to give it a go for L, have at it.**

Scorpius let his trunk fall shut with a snap as he finished his packing, a hundred impossible things passing through his head at once.

The first was his father's reaction. He'd decided, against his better judgement, not to tell his dad until he was safely at Rose's cottage; at which point his father _must_ discover that he wouldn't be returning to the Manor initially. What worried him would be his father's refusal. Because although he allowed Scorpius to go over to Albus's house and affiliate with that side of the family, he seemed to have a long-holding grudge with Rose's father. It was something that Score noticed he strived to squander, but some feelings after the war had never changed.

Speaking of Rose's father was another thing. Score was _pretty_ sure Rose hadn't enlightened him of their predicament either, and the only interaction he'd ever had with Ron Weasley was the occasion glare or nasty whisper aimed his way. Ron seemed to believe that Scorpius was just another version of Draco and, by extension, another Lucius Malfoy. Nothing Score himself, nor Rose, or even her mother, could say would sway his opinion. Score wasn't sure if he was ready for the clash of the families just yet.

Finally, for the more extensive of his issues, he couldn't think of a single, non-dorky thing to say to Rose. As soon as he began to think into it, he choked himself up. With a sigh, he heaved his trunk off the bed and went down to meet Rose.

"Later Lorcan, Lysander." he called as he passed them. When he got into the circular common room, he spotted Rose, looking slightly nervous as she bit her lip and pulled at a curl of her hair.

"There you are," she said, spotting him among the other Ravenclaws. "We have to go meet Hugo and Al in the Entrance Hall. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he quipped, smiling at her, and biting his tongue to keep the cheesy comments from flowing.

"You know," he started out despite himself, "in most countries it's considered rude to offer someone a flower that's wrapped up, because it hinders the natural beauty that the flower possesses. Also, you're not really supposed to offer someone a single flower unless they mean a lot to you..." Score trailed off, shaking his head at the know-it-all route he'd taken. He still handed her his kale flower, a great purple-petaled beauty.

"Score..." she breathed admiringly. "It's wonderful." His heart must've stopped when she took it in her hands like a treasure. Shaking her head as well, she recovered her bout and gave him a grin. "We'll be on our way then."


	13. Lily

"I've just thought of something," Score said, as they made their way amongst the bustling bodies on Platform 9 and 3/4. "I've no idea where you live."

"And how's that a problem?" Rose asked, and between hasty people he could see she was sporting a sarcastic grin. It was bright enough to make even Score smile.

"Well, if we're Apparating there, how am I supposed to know where to go?" he shouted back, barely able to hear her, let alone see her.

At that Rose let out her light, tinkling laugh, which he quickly followed. Scorpius was sure he'd fall in love with that sound every time he heard it.

"Don't be daft. We're going to side-along Apparate."

"Oh, of course," Score mumbled; because the thought of holding her hand again just seemed so sweet.

When they exited the crowded commotion of King's Cross, they walked a little while until they were sure they were alone, and hidden from Muggle eyes. "Ready?" Rose asked him, taking a hold of his hand, while Al took Hugo's hand and they disappeared.

Score sucked in a breath; because they were standing so close, and she was at least a head shorter than him, yet she was looking up at him through her eyelashes with a smile plastered on her face. And her hair was framing it like a picture he wished he could paint, and overall it was just making his heart pitter-patter. He suddenly wanted to swoop down, wanted to kiss her and be as close to her as possible, because being this far (though it wasn't far) seemed like too great a distance to withstand. Slowly, he took a step forward, so that they were almost touching but not quite. She didn't move back.

"Rose, I-" he started, but she held up a finger.

"Let me just..." And suddenly her hands were around his neck, and she was on her tiptoes. Her lips were right there, and he didn't know that this could happen, but they were kissing. It was like nothing he could ever study, or read, or learn. Her lips were soft and parting, and her face was searing against his own. His arms found their way to her back and rested there, before pulling her to him more closely and intimately. They were hugging, and it was slow and sweet, but before long, they were pulling apart, though he never, ever wanted to come to that.

They looked at each other for a bit after that, Rose trying to contain her giddy laughter and Score still a little starstruck. Then he just said, "I should listen to you more often."

Beaming like a child on Christmas, Rose whispered, "understatement of the year." and released him until just their hands were still touching.

As they were Apparating, Score noted that the dizziness he felt wasn't anything like the chaos that was still streaming in his head. And he noticed that he didn't really feel like giving her the lily he'd picked out, which was just as well. She'd probably end up freaking out that it was her cousin's name, and could he really do that to her again?

He didn't think so.

Not now, anyways.


	14. Magnolia

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the suggestions (and Drivia-Drillian). Much appreciated and enjoyed. **

Scorpius and Rose had been hiding in her room ever since they'd gotten home, as Scorpius hadn't wanted to take any chances. He tried to explain that now that the two had... kissed... Mr Weasley was likely to attack him in some way or another, and he wasn't just about to walk into the hands of the beast. Her house was really intriguing though, and he'd been wanting a tour. To make matters worse, his stomach was starting to growl, and that meant going down to dinner.

"Relax Score," Rose said soothingly. She'd said his name so many times before now, but it'd never sounding so good coming from her lips. "He's not as bad as he seems. He likes to talk big, but he can't do much about it, can he?"

"I guess Dad made me out to be more of a traditional sap than intended," Score grumbled in return, but agreed that they'd have to go down sooner or later.

"Stand still for a second," he said, getting to his feet and crossing the room to her. Gently he brushed a curl of her red hair behind her ear, and tucked his pink magnolia in her locks. "You look lovely."

"I look the same as always," she joked, smiling up at him, but he could see the smile run deeper than that. "What, no long-winded speech about the origins of this particular poppy?"

"So you like poppies?" Score questioned, grabbing hold of her hands and leaning down for a chaste kiss.

When they parted Rose giggled, "I'm sure you could make me."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be so sure of that," he returned. He braced himself, ready to go down. As long as he had Rose, he was sure he could do anything.


	15. Narcissus

The two crept down the stairs as quietly as possible, Rose leading the way to the kitchen. Her whole house seemed to be made of stone - a quaint little cottage that rested on the outskirts of some Wizarding village. It was full to the brink of childhood memories, and _home. _The kind of place anyone would want to return to for the Summer. When they reached the kitchen, they found it deserted except for Rose's mother at the water basin. Upon first sight, Score identified her as a woman who had aged in years with grace. She was quite beautiful, with flowing brown hair and soft features, and Score suddenly knew where Rose had gotten her looks.

"Where's Dad?" Rose asked, startling the calm. Her mother turned around, noticed the pair and their entwined hands, and quickly wiped her hands on her apron.

"In the garden," she mouthed, and then came forward, holding out her hand for Scorpius to shake. "We've never properly met," she said, looking almost apologetic. "I'm Hermione, previously Granger; Rosie and Hugo's mum. Rose told me you were coming. And she's told me so much more about you too," Hermione added, with a sly smile.

"_Mom_." Rose whinged, blush tinting her cheeks.

Ignoring the girl at his side, Scorpius said, "Scorpius Malfoy, pleasure. My father has spoken very highly of you." He decided it best to leave out that his dad had also encouraged him to beat out any of the Weasley children in exams, because that was just dad's version of playful. Still, first impressions as the son of an ex-Death Eater were rather painful for him.

Hermione beamed slightly, the corners of her eyes crinkled in a smile. "Hugo went home with Al, everyone's meeting over there tonight. We could still make it after dinner," she tempted. And then, "Ron, supper's ready."

"Pull up a chair," she said loosely. "He won't bite - I'll restrain him."

The back door coming into the kitchen clambered open and a large redheaded man entered. "Is Rosie here, or did she take off to Harry and Ginny's?" he asked at once, before laying eyes on the duo. He did a double take. And then another. Scorpius barely blinked, in case it was one of those situations that called for dominance with eye contact. He'd been expecting the older Weasley to blow up, and the fact that he was quite a bit taller than Scorpius didn't help, nor that he seemed to be made of nothing but muscle. He didn't blow up though, just seemed to freeze with anger. His face was starting to heat up like Rose's, and when he spoke again it was in a quaking voice. "What... is _he_ doing in my house?"

"Ron," Hermione said in a warning tone, coming up next to him and laying her hands on his shoulder. "This is Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know who he is," Mr Weasley said, "I can practically _smell_ the Death Eater on him. _Merlin_, you can even see the resemblance of ferret, just like with Lucius. Just like with Malfoy. They're all the same. Disgusting."

"_Dad_!" Rose shrieked indignantly, at the same time Hermione cried, "_Ronald_!"

"Oh yeah," he said, anger rolling off his body in waves. "Defend him. Because you know what his dad did to us, and you know what he'll do to our daughter, and Hugo, and maybe even Albus. Who knows?"

Rose looked about ready to burst herself, and Hermione looked ready to raise her voice. But Scorpius felt a little light-headed, and it was a different kind of light-headed than when he had kissed Rose. "Look Mr Weasley," he began, using all the courage in him to not make his voice falter. "My dad has never shied away from telling me what happened when he was at Hogwarts. And he does that because he knows the kind of persecution that I deal with. I'm not my father. I will never _be _my father. And if you think that you're so much _better_ than him, then why are you standing here, like it's the easiest thing in the world, and judging his son like you've no right to? In my opinion, a man who calls himself out to ridicule is no better than a man who has made a lot of mistakes in his youth. So if you had any mind at all, you'd get to know me first, before you talked to me like that."

His heart was beginning to pound in his throat with the intensity of what he'd just said. Mr Weasley looked stunned, and out of his peripherals he could sense Rose staring at him with something like adoration. Or maybe his sensors were _really_ off.

Mr Weasley turned around, went to the sink, and turned on the water to wash his hands. No one else moved. Scorpius could feel the tension slowly starting to simmer off, as if it was going down the drain with the dirt on Mr Weasley's hands. When he turned back, he glanced at them all and grumbled, "Well sit down."

"I'm Ron Weasley," he added, sticking out his hand across the plates to Score. And though the shake was a little stiff, it was a start.

Score passed Rose his narcissus under the table, and enclosed his hand in hers.


	16. Orchid

It had been a few days since the confrontation with Mr Weasley, and the heat was only just beginning to settle down. It must have been Ron's misguided notion that if Scorpius was going to pull anything, it would've happened by now. But innocence had its privileges, and came with less scrutinization and monitoring at all times, so it wasn't such a bad thing at all.

Mr Weasley had, however, laid down quite a few laws. Rose and Scorpius were not to hold hands, they were not to sit next to each other at the table, and were not permitted to be in the same room together with the door closed. He couldn't ban them from snogging occasionally though, and Score knew that if he'd tried it would only give Rose more of a reason to. He was beginning to realize that "like father, like daughter" actually held some merit, and he almost couldn't blame Ron for assuming he'd be like _his _dad.

As such, Score's dad had been informed of the situation, much to his dismay. But in trying to give his son more freedom he allowed it; with a few tips on how to handle the whole Weasley family. Needless to say, Scorpius didn't heed them.

Rose and Score were lounging outside under a great sycamore tree, when Rose upset the silence and apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Scorpius, I'm _so _sorry. I knew he was going to be bad- I shouldn't have invited you quite honestly- I just didn't know he'd be _that_ bad, and he really was quite terrible, I mean, how could you ever forgive me for subjecting you to that and, I know you're dad's not evil, it's just that-"

"Rose, you've no need to apologize, alright?" he said, quickly stepping in to stop Rose's frantic list. "I mean, it's as much my fault as yours, really. Actually, you know what, why don't we blame Albus? Takes the heat off us both, and he enjoys that kind of thing!"

Rose's face spread in a wide grin, one Score was glad that he had caused. At least all the worry was gone from her face. "I told Mum that we'd be staying there so that we can escape... you know, Dad's wrath and all that."

Scorpius threw his hands behind his head to prop it up, watching Rose pick at the blades of grass. It was officially Summer and he was enjoying the change of scenery- in all aspects. "He really isn't that terrible." he muttered, thinking of his grandfather - who made Mr Weasley look bearable - and who had been the only reason he'd been able to stand up for himself in the first place.

Rose just shrugged. "He just gets to that very thin line. It's like, he's in danger of crossing it every second, and the moment he does..."

"I've brought you an orchid," Score said, changing the subject for the greater good, seeing as it was on rocky terrain. "Now I know it's semi-pink, but, overlook that for predominating white, yeah?"

"Okay, Score," Rose giggled, this time tucking the flower in her own hair, and striking a pose with her hands on her hips and her lips pursued. Score would've planted a kiss on those lips had it not been for a certain redheaded father watching from the kitchen window.


	17. Primrose

Scorpius had hardly unpacked his bags the last few days, and was just rounding up the last of his things. He honestly could not remember leaving his wand in Hugo's room, and he had a strong feeling that Rose's mom had washed all of his robes - seeing as they were lavender-scented and neatly folded in his trunk. He mentally thanked her, assuming she wouldn't mind at all, and went back to his tidings. When he finished, he lugged his case down the stairs and to the kitchen's back door, waiting for Rose so they could leave.

"So glad you could stay," Hermione said, walking into the room. Score held his hand out - expecting a shake - when Hermione swooped him into a hug. She was gentle and soft, and she smelled rather like books, and it reminded Scorpius of his own mother.

Ron didn't come to bid them farwell, but he nodded at Scorpius from the other room before he apparated for the Ministry. Rose finally came down the stairs too, followed by Hugo (who'd join them in a few days), and siddled up next to Scorpius, her dress fanning out beneath her.

"Ready?" She grasped his hand.

_More than ready_, he thought.

When they apparated, Score didn't know where they were going. It was very strange for one to apparate without thinking over and over their location, like a mantra dominating their minds. It let him wander, stray into the darkness. He'd always liked the sensation, like flying, except always a second from crashing.

He opened his eyes, expecting to see Albus's house, but instead it was someplace he'd never seen before. And with that, it held a sort of mysterious beauty - untouched by the rest of the world.

They were standing on the bank of a bubbling river, and the land was covered in bright green grass - flowers of every size, shape and colour. It was far better than his simpleton garden back at Hogwarts, and maybe even better than the one at home. He looked at Rose, unsure what to say. Luckily he didn't have to.

"It seems that you're really into this flower thing..." she started, her voice tinged with humour. "I mean, you've already got the girl. Why continue?"

"I told you." Scorpius said_. _"I vowed to find your favourite flower. I can't go back on that."

Rose gazed at him, before admitting, "At this point, I think you're the only one of us who likes flowers."

Scorpius shrugged, not letting it get to him. She didn't like roses, sure. But nobody hates _all_ flowers.

"Fine," she said in faux defeat. "I brought you here so that you can test your skill on a greater playing ground." And then she echoed something Score had long ago thought. "After all, this one might be _the_ one."

Still with his hand clasped in hers, Score dragged her into the mess of flowers. They mutually searched for the one that Rose could appreciate, and it took a while, but they finally came across something that held a promise.

"Please tell me that starts with the right letter." Rose huffed, even though her face was lit with sunshine and adventure.

"P. Primrose." Rose laughed in a relieved sort of way, and hugged Scorpius close.

"What do you think," he breathed, looking over her face for the slightest hint at her emotions.

"I think," she said, bringing the flower to her lips, "that I should have kept a press journal."

And for once Scorpius could actually agree, as his emotions outweighed his thoughts.


End file.
